


ikaw at ako (may tayo)

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Confession, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, school au
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Matagal nang nanliligaw si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, ngunit kahit anong gawin ni Jongin ay pilit naman siyang tinutulak papalayo ng lalaking takot na sumubok muling magmahal.





	ikaw at ako (may tayo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).



> rian, sana magustuhan mo. hindi talaga ako magaling sa serious fics. tuwing nagsusulat ako nauuwi agad sa ka-cheesyhan ng dalawa. ito yung 2nd trial ko. yung 1st trial ko medyo mabigat gusto ko rin sana ituloy kaso di ko kaya ata magsulat talaga ng serious fic pero itatry ko rin balikan tapos popost ko rin. napaghahalataan talaga yung common denominator sa fics ko ugh. pero ayun, enjoy sana swak sa taste mo ^.^

"Hoy, sulat galing kay Mr. Right mo."

Binagsak ni Baekhyun ang papel sa desk niya at umupo na sa tabi niya.

"Ano to?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo kahit alam naman niya kung ano ang nilalaman ng papel. Ilang linggo na rin naman siya nakakatanggap nito.

"Ano pa ba? Eh di love letter ni Kim Jongin para sayo." Sagot ng kaibigan habang nakatiklop ang mga braso.

Binuklat ni Kyungsoo ang papel at binasa ang nakasulat dito.

 

_'Enjoy your day, Soo. Kain ka ng marami mamaya sa lunch. Pwede rin kung sabayan mo ko mamaya :)’_

 

Pinalibutan pa ang maikling mensahe ng mga malilit na puso na kinulayan pa ng red ballpen.

Nang matapos basahin ay natanto ni Kyungsoo na nakibasa rin si Baekhyun.

"Kelan mo ba sasagutin yan?" Tumaas ang kilay ng kaibigan.

Tiniklop ni Kyungsoo ang papel at sinilid ito sa maliit na bulsa sa loob ng bag niya. Bumikit balikat lang si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sa panonood ng pelikula sa phone niya habang hinihintay ang prof nila.

"Kung di mo pala sasagutin bastedin mo na lang."

Hindi umimik si Kyungsoo kaya naman siniko siya ni Baekhyun.

"Crush mo na? Sus, pakipot ka pa eh."

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan sa braso dahil sa pangaasar nito. "Tumigil ka nga."

"Ayie, namumula pisngi mo, Soo." Tinuro ni Baekhyun ang pisngi niya habang nangaasar pa at kinunot na lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga kilay niya habang nanonood sa phone niya. Hindi na niya masundan ang nangyayari sa pelikula.

"Tigilan mo ko, Byun."May pagtatangka sa tono ng boses niya na ikinatawa na lang ng kaibigan.

"Okay, okay, titigil na ko." Nang makahinto sa pagtawa ay napahinga siya ng malalim.

Buong akala ni Kyungsoo ay titigilan na siya ng kaibigan ngunit nang tinaas niya ang kanyang tingin ay nakangisi si Baekhyun sa kanya at sinabing, "Aminin mo na sa akin, crush mo na rin talaga di ba?"

Sa pangaasar nito, lalong nag-init at namula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

"Asa ka."

 

-

 

Paglabas ng room ni Kyungsoo, gaya ng mga nakaraang araw ay sinalubong siya ng manliligaw niya na si Jongin na taga ibang block.

"Hello!" Bati nito sa kanya kasabay ng isang napakagandang ngiti na hindi na kayang titigan ni Kyungsoo ng matagalan.

Bulong niya, "Hi."

Nasa tabi lang niya si Baekhyun na nakalapat ang braso paikot sa mga balikat niya.

"Kakain kayo sa labas? Hoy Kyungsoo sisipain kita kapag tinanggihan mo pa to si Jongin."

Tinapakan ni Kyungsoo ang paa ng kaibigan at napaaray si Kyungsoo rito.

"Aray! Ano ba Soo?"

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na tahimik na tumatawa sa harap nila. Sa kanyang ginawa, nagkasalubong ang mga mata nila at madaling iniwas ni Kyungsoo ang tingin at ipinalangin na sana'y hindi namumula ang kanyang mga pisngi. Tinaas niya ang kanyang salamin na dumudulas sa ilong niya.

"Pwede ka ba, Soo?" Hindi ito ang unang beses na niyaya siya ng manliligaw na kumain sa labas.

"Kyungsoo, umoo ka na. Lilibre ka naman. Tsaka pagkain naman matakaw ka naman kaya maeenjoy mo. Dali na, wag na pabebe." Gatong ni Baekhyun at napakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo nang tiningnan na muli sa mata ang naghihintay na manliligaw.

"Ayoko."

Naglaho ang kinang sa mga mata ni Jongin na siyang dahilan ng pagkakirot bigla ng kanyang dibdib.

"Okay lang," pilit na ngiti ang kumurba sa labi ng binata at hindi maitatanggi sa sarili ni Kyungsoo na pinagsisisihan niya ito. “May next time pa naman.”

"Uwi na ako gagawa pa ko paper sa Theo."

Madali siyang umalis sa building at hindi na nilingon si Baekhyun at Jongin.

Napabuntong hininga na lang siya muli.

 

-

 

Papasok na si Kyungsoo sa classroom ngunit napahinto siya nang makita si Jongin na tila may hinihintay.

Diniretso niya ang paglakad animo'y hindi niya napansin ang binata.

"Kyungsoo!"

Napalingon siya at isang magandang ngiti ang binitawan ni Jongin para sa kanya. Tumingala siya sa binata at hinintay ang sasabihin nito nang biglang tinapik nito ang ulo niya. Sumirko di lang ang puso niya pati na rin ang bituka niya sa tyan.

"Alam mo, di kita titigilan hanggang di ka umooo na kumain sa labas kasama ko. Kahit sa karinderya lang tayo o sa Jollibee, okay lang sa akin." Nakalapat pa rin ang maganda niyang ngiti sa kanyang mukha.  Dinadaanan na sila ng iba pang mga estudyante na binabalingan sila ng tingin. Pati na rin ang mga papasok na nilang mga kaklase ay binibigyan sila ng isang skandalosong ngiti na nagpapakaba lalo kay Kyungsoo.

"Soo? Okay ka lang ba?"

Nanlalamig at nanginginig na ang kanyang mga kamay kaya naman madali na niyang sinagot si Jongin. Tumango siya at tinalikuran na ito.

"Di ako pwede."

Lalo siyang kinabahan dahil hindi na umimik si Jongin. Gusto na niya itong lingunin ngunit hindi niya magawa. Gusto niyang bawiin ang sinabi ngunit para bang naka proseso na sa kanya na huwag na bawiin ang mga salitang binitiwan. Di bale, hindi lang naman ito ang unang pagkakataon na tinanggihan niya ang binata, masasanay rin si Jongin sa kanya...at sana'y magsawa.

Nang isinara niya ang pinto, aninag niya ang pagkalumo ng mukha ni Jongin. At maliban dito, imbis na 'next time na lang ulit' at pilit na ngiti ang natanggap niya rito, ni iisang salita o ngiti ang natanggap niya. At dahil dito, mas lalong napuno ng kaba ang kanyang dibdib. Kaba na may halong takot at pagsisisi. Pero ito naman talaga ang gusto niyang mangyari di ba? Ang pagsawaan ni Jongin?

Ngunit bakit tila ba ang reaksyon ni Jongin ay tanda na ng huling pagkakataon na gagambalain pa siya nito?

Bakit siya nagkakaganito?

 

-

 

Nagsimula ang lahat noong maimbitahan si Kyungsoo na kumanta para sa GA nila.

Late na sumali si Kyungsoo sa chorale at medyo pinagsisisihan niyang hindi siya sumali noong first year pa lang siya. Gawa ito ng pagkasubsob niya sa pagaaral para ma-maintain ang kanyang scholarship.

At dahil pa-graduate na rin naman sila, minabuti na niyang sumali pero naliban dito ay nadiskubre ng iba ang talento niya sa pagkanta kaya nagkaroon siya ng solo performance kasama ang kaibigang si Chanyeol na nag-gitara ng kanyang kakantahin.

Love Yourself ang kinanta niya noong GA. Kabado pa siya noong una dahil ito ang kauna-unahang solo performance niya na makikita ng lahat.

At nang matapos ang pagkanta niya na nakatanggap ng masigabong palakpakan, isang pamilyar na lalaki ang lumapit sa kanya. Siya yung lalaking madalas sumasayaw tuwing may events sa university nila at sa pagkakatanda niya ay miyembro rin ito ng Salinggawi Dance Troupe.

"Hi!" Bati nito sa kanya. “Ang galing mo kumanta. Jongin pala.”

Napakagwapo nito sa malapitan at napakatangkad. May malapad itong mga braso at prominente ang panga. Sa pagkakaalam niya, maraming freshmen at sophomores ang may crush sa kanya, ngunit chismis ng kaibigan niyang si baekhyun ay bisexual raw ito.

Sa maikli nilang paguusap na ikinapula ng kanyang mukha dahil sa mga hindi inaasahang pagkamangha ni Jongin sa kanyang pagkanta, doon na nagumpisang magpadala ng love notes ang lalaki sa kanya.

Laking gulat ni Kyungsoo na may gusto na ang lalaki sa kanya. Napakalambing at napaka-cheesy ng mga love notes na binibigay sa kanya nito. Itinatabi niya ang mga sulat na binibigay sa kanya ni Jongin at aaminin niyang nakaramdam siya ng pagkakilig sa mga ito, ngunit kabaligtaran ito ng kanyang madalas na pinapakita sa binata.

Simula nang nakatanggap siya ng note na, "Pwede ba kita ligawan?" nag-iba ang timpla ni Kyungsoo. Sa tuwing yayayain siya sa labas ni Jongin ay tinatanggihan niya ito. Sa tuwing ngingiti ito sa kanya, susungitan niya ito. Hindi talaga siya interesado noong una ngunit hindi rin naman nagpatinag si Jongin dahil noong Valentine's Day ay sinabwatan nito ang prof nila at bigla na lang siya pumasok sa klase nila dala ang isang bouquet ng iba't-ibang kulay ng rosas at sinapubliko ang hangad niyang ligawan si Kyungsoo.

Nagpatuloy ito sa pagpapahayag ng pagkagusto niya sa kanya. Niyaya pa siya nito na manood cheerdance at binigyan siya ng ticket nito. Pumunta siya kasama si Baekhyun at ang iba pa nilang mga kaibigan.

Hindi niya malilimutan ang pagyakap nito sa kanya na ikinahina ng kanyang puso. Napakagaan ng pagkayakap ni Jongin sa kanya. Kahit hindi sila nanalo ay kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo ang ligaya sa mga mata ni Jongin nang makita siya. Komportable siya sa yakap nito at iyon rin ang araw na niyakap niya ito pabalik at hinayaan ang mga sandaling pagkakataon na nakakulong siya sa mga bisig nito.

 

Ngunit sa mga sumunod na araw, bumalik siya sa pagtanggi sa mga pagyaya ni Jongin sa kanya.

 

-

 

Sabado at Linggo ang dumaan. Dalawang araw ang ginugol niya sa pag-iisip at pagsisisi ang nangibabaw sa mga isinukli niya kay Jongin na walang sawang sumusuyo sa kanya.

Asar na asar si Kyungsoo sa sarili kaya naman kinumbinsi niya ang sarili na huwag na magpaka-duwag at bigyan na ng pagkakataon si Jongin na makalabas sila.

Kaya nang dumating ang Lunes ay punung-puno na ng lakas ng loob si Kyungsoo para yayain si Jongin sa labas.

Siya na ang magyayaya rito at dalangin niya na lubayan na siya ng pangamba at takot pagkatapos nito.

Ngunit tila ba mapait ang tadhana sa kanya dahil hindi pa siya nakakarating sa building nila ay nakita na niya si Jongin na may hinihintay sa harap ng main building.  Akmang lalapitan na sana niya ito nang biglang may lumapit na babae kay Jongin.

Maganda ang babae. Balingkinitan ang katawan at may perpektong tangkad na babagay kay Jongin.

Sa oras na iyon, nahigop bigla ang pinakaiingatang tapang sa puso ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na siya nakagalaw pa at pinanood niya ang dalawa na nag-tatawanan. Halatang masaya sila kasama ang isa't-isa.

Huli na siguro si Kyungsoo para baliktarin ang lahat. Sumagi rin sa isip niya ang nakaraang wala nang sinambit sa kanya si Jongin at marahil yun na nga ang puno't dulo ng lahat. Huli na si Kyungsoo. Huling huli na. Dahil sa mga sumunod na araw, hindi na siya nakatanggap ng anumang sulat galing sa kanya. Hindi na rin siya naghihintay sa pagdating niya sa labas ng classrooms nila, at higit sa lahat, bugbog na ang puso niya at marahil wala na talaga siyang pagasa na lumigaya pa sa piling ng isang taong handang mahalin siya ng buong buo. Sinira niya ang pagkakataong iyon dahil sa mga araw na walang tigil si Jongin sa pagsuyo sa kanya, ay todo tanggi naman siya. Nagtagumpay na nga ang inaasam niyang tigilan na siya ni Jongin at ito rin ang umpisa ng pagkadalas niyang pagkita niya rito na kasama ang babaeng hindi magiging tulad niya.

 

-

 

Biyernes. Balak umuwi ni Kyungsoo kinabukasan ngunit mukhang mauudlot ito nang magkayayaan ang barkada na mag-inuman.

Nasa Tapsi sila at nag-iinuman. Hindi rin naman nagtagal at nalasing rin si Kyungsoo.

Tahimik lang siya sa sulok at tulala sa boteng hawak.

Alam niyang nag-uusap ang lahat tungkol sa mga problema nila sa acads, sa pamilya at pati na rin sa kanikang mga karelasyon.

Sanay na sila kay Kyungsoo na madalas tahimik at masikreto, ngunit nang mapunta sa kanya ang atensyon ng lahat, wala na siyang ligtas sa mga ito.

"Kamusta na kayo nung nanliligaw sayo?" Tanong ni Chanyeol habang pinupuno ang baso ng beer. “Este, ni Kim Jongin?”

"Oo nga pala, Soo. Naalala ko tuloy bigla ka niyakap nun nung nanood tayo ng cheerdance." Paalala ni Jongdae sa kanya. "Head over heels sayo yung lalaki grabe ka talaga, Soo. Ganda mo!"

Napabalik tanaw naman si Kyungsoo sa pakiramdam ng pagyakap ni Jongin sa kanya habang nagkakatuwaan ang mga kaibigan. Ang alaalang ito ang laging nagpapagaan ng loob niya. Sa loob ng mga bisig ni Jongin, kormportable siya at ramdam niya ang importansya ng presensya niya.

"Baek, ano ba balita? Kayo yung magkaklase eh." Tanong ni Chanyeol. “Bakit ayaw umimik ni Soo?”

"Ang masasabi ko lang, lagi lang tinatanggihan ni Soo si Jongin." Sagot ni Baekhyun. “Di pa ba kayo nasanay kay Kyungsoo?”

Uminom na lang si Kyungsoo ng beer hanggang di na niya maproseso ang usapan at ang mga sumunod pang nangyari.

Hindi maalala ni Kyungsoo kung bakit nakasubsob na ang mukha niya sa lamesa. Nag-iinit na ang buong katawan niya at antok na antok na siya.

"Tawagan mo na, Baek."

"Di ko alam number niya."

"Teka alam ko alam ng kaklase ko number ni Jongin. Tanong ko."

"Dali, tawagan mo na para mas mabilis."

Napapikit na ng tuluyan si Kyungsoo at sa kanyang pagdilat ay nakasakay na siya sa isang malapad na likod na tingin niya ay kay Chanyeol.

Sininok siya kaya nagising na siya ng bahagya.

"Yeol, san tayo pupunta? Tapos na inuman?"

Inadjust ng lalaki ang pagkakabuhat sa kanya at ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Uy, san tayo pupunta? Asan na si Byun tsaka si Jongdae dae dae?" Suminghot singhot siya ngunit patuloy pa rin siya sa pagsinok.

Pinatong na lang niya ang ulo sa balikat ng kaibigan at sinundot ang pisngi nito. "Yeollie, bakit ba crush mo ko noon? Bakit niyo ba nagugustuhan ang isang tulad ko?"

Sinok.

"Display ba ako, Yeol? Bakit di mo na ko crush? Bad ba ako? Masungit ba ako?"

Naluluha na ang mga mata niya.

"Sorry di kita gusto pero may girlfriend ka naman na ngayon. Cute cute niyo nga eh. Minsan naiinggit ako sa inyo. Pati rin kay Baek tsaka Jongdae. Love nila mga girlfriend nila. Kaso ayaw ko ng girl. Gusto ko lalaki." Binaon niya ang mukha sa leeg ng kaibigan at may kirot sa puso nang bigla niyang sinabi habang naglalakad sila sa kailaliman ng gabi.

"Gusto ko si Jongin. Kaso ang sama ko sa kanya. Mahal ko na yun, Yeol. Mahal na mahal!"

Sinok.

Humigpit rin ang kapit niya sa kaibigan at may lungkot sa kanyang boses.

"Sana di ko na lang siya tinatanggihan. Gusto ko rin naman lumabas kasama niya kaso natatakot ako baka gawin din niya akong display tapos iiwan din niya ako. Kase masakit. Ayoko na masaktan ulit. Ayoko na talaga kaya sarado ako sa mga gumugusto kasi baka yun lang dahilan nila kung bakit nila ako gusto. Di ko rin maintindihan kasi di naman ako gwapo. Ang taba taba ng tiyan ko tsaka pisngi ko tapos malabo pa mata. Bakit niya ko ginawang display lang noon? Bakit may nagkakagusto sa akin?"

Pumatak na ang mga luha sa mga mata niya.

"Baka gawin din ako display ni Jongin. Kaso nung nakita ko siya na may kausap na na iba tapos di na niya ko sinusulatan tsaka niyayaya lumabas nasaktan ako, Yeol."

Humikbi siya.

"Ilalabas ko na to ah. Kasi masakit na. Kanina pa ko nagtitimpi kaso ayoko magmukhang mahina sa inyo. Pero di ko na kaya. Gusto ko na ilabas to kasi nanghihina na ako araw-araw."

Huminto sila sa paglakad at hindi naman ito kwinestyon ni Kyungsoo.

"Ayaw na ni Jongin sa akin kase masungit ako tapos tinatanggihan ko siya lagi. Huli na. Susubukan ko sana kaso wala na. Gagraduate na tayo next month. Kahit sana maging display lang niya ako ng ilang araw okay na--uy bakit mo ko binaba??" Nagpapadyak siya at nanatili ang pagnguso niya.

Lumapit siya sa kaibigan at sinundot ang likod niya.

"Yeol, kargahin mo na ulit ako. Nahihilo ako." Tinayo niya ang sarili upang hindi tuluyang matumba. “Ay, kaya ko naman pala.”

"Mahal mo na si Jongin?" Biglang tanong ng kaibigan sa kanya at tumango siya bilang sagot.

“Huh?”

“Mahal mo si Jongin?” Nagtataka siya dahil iba ang boses ni Chanyeol nang gabing iyon.

"Matagal na."

"Kailan pa, Soo?"

"Nung niyakap niya ako. Kaso natatakot ako baka katulad niya si Hyunsik gagawin lang ako display. Kaso mahal ko na. Kaso di na niya ako gusto. May iba na siya." Pinunasan niya ang mga luha sa pisngi niya.

Lumingon na ang kaibigan at nang tumingala si Kyungsoo ay napaliit ang mga mata niya dahil hindi si Chanyeol ang nasa harap niya kundi si Jongin.

"Hindi naman nagbago yung nararamdaman ko sayo, Kyungsoo."

Nasa ilalim sila ng lamp post at akmang kakaripas na ng takbo si Kyungsoo ngunit kuminuha ni Jongin ang kamay niya.

"Dito ka lang."

Nagbago ang tono sa boses ni Kyungsoo. "Uwi na ko."

"Kyungsoo naman, pagkatapos mo sabihin lahat ngayon ka pa tatakbo ngayong naiintindihan ko na ang sitwasyon mo? Soo naman, kailangan natin mag-usap."

Bumigay na si Kyungsoo at tumango. At imbis na mag-usap, niyakap lang siya ni Jongin at gawa ng pagod ay napapikit na si Kyungsoo at hinayaan niyang saluhin siya ng mga bisig ng lalaking minamahal na niya ng lubusan ngayon.

Kapag tumibok ang puso, wala na siyang kawala rito.

 

-

 

"Hindi ba ako mabigat?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa lalaking pumilit sa kanya na sumakay sa likuran niya.

"Mabigat." Asar ng lalaki sa kanya at tumawa ito ng pagkalakas habang tinatahak ang kahabaan ng Padre Noval. Kakatapos lang nila magsimba sa simbahan sa UST nang hilain siya ni Jongin papunta sa Dapitan para kumain ng kwek-kwek at fishball. Ngayon, nasa Padre Noval na sila at nakaangkas si Kyungsoo sa likod ni Jongin.

"Jongin, ibaba mo na ako!" Nagpupumiglas na si Kyungsoo sa hawak ng lalaki sa kanya, ngunit di siya hinayaang makababa nito. "Tinitingnan nila tayo."

At pinapatakan nga sila ng tingin ng mga estudyanteng dumadaan sa gilid nila.

"Dyan ka lang sa likod ko, mahal." Natatawang sabi nito. "Wala ka ba naaalala? Tsaka hayaan mo sila tumingin. Date natin to eh."

Nanahimik si Kyungsoo at inihiga ang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin. "Yung drunk confession ko ba?"

Tawang tawa si Jongin. "Akala mo ako si Chanyeol. Wala ka kasi salamin nun. Tapos crush ka pala nun dati? Tsk."

Namula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo sa alaalang iyon, ngunit nangyari na ang lahat. "Ikaw kase. Malay ko bang wala namang something sa inyo ni Junhee. Sweet sweet niyo kase."

"Yun lang pala katapat mo para marealize mo na may feelings ka na sa akin." Tawa lang nang tawa si Jongin sa kanya. “Si Junhee kaya taga-advise ko. Siya nagsabi sa akin na bigyan muna kita space kasi baka nasasakal kita. Clingy ko kase.”

“Clingy sobra.”

“Parang ikaw hindi clingy. Tss.”

"Oo na, boss. Hmp."

“Tsaka may boyfriend yun nun. Late lang dumadating bago mo kami makita lagi. Talk about wrong timing. Tsaka boyfriend niya nagsabi sa akin na huwag kita sukuan kasi kung wala ka naman daw talaga feelings sa akin eh malamang sa malamang matagal mo na rin ako binasted kaso hindi. Crush mo na pala ako. Yiee.”

Natawa na rin si Kyungsoo sa mga alaala ng nakaraan. “Pero nasaktan pa rin ako. Wag ka na nga defensive. Oo na, kinikilig din naman kasi ako sayo. Ikaw na gwapo tsaka corny.”

"Sus. Di bale ikaw lang naman mahal ko, Soo." Bahagyang lumingon si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at di naman nagpatumpik tumpik pa si Kyungsoo at hinalikan sa ilong ang kabiyak niya. "Sayo lang ako magpapagwapo at magpapaka-corny."

"Oo na, tama na. Ang corny mo." Pangaasar niya rito.

"Says who na tinago lahat ng love notes ko. Gustong gusto mo naman ka-cornyhan ko."

"Tigilan mo ko, Jongin. Tara na balik na tayo sa kotse. Mabigat ako sabi mo baka nangangalay ka na." Pag-aalalang sabi ni Kyungsoo habang sinusubsob ang ilong sa leeg ni Jongin.

"Ayoko pa. Lakad pa tayo."

"Jongin!"

"Ano?"

"Baka masakit na likod mo."

"Ano ka ba? Niloloko lang kita di ka naman mabigat."

"Kahit na, mapapagod ka naman."

"Okay lang, Soo. Gusto ko lang ulit lakarin yung dinaanan natin noon. Parang kailan lang. Parang kahapon lang tapos heto na tayo ngayon after twelve years."

"Napaka-sentimental mo talaga." Sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Pero alam mo masaya ako kasi sayo ako napunta."

"Ako rin, Soo. Masayang masaya ako at ikaw ang napangasawa ko."

Nang makabalik sa sasakyan nila na naka-park sa harap ng simbahan ng UST, hinagkan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin bago nito iistart ang kotse.

"I love you, Jongin. Mahal na mahal kita. Salamat sa pagaaruga at sa pagmamahal mo sa akin. Sa pagiintindi at sa lahat lahat." Pinatong ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa dibdib ng asawa at kinuha ang kamay nito kung saan nakalagay ang wedding ring nila.

"Kyungsoo," gaya noon, napakaganda pa rin ng ngiting binibigay sa kanya ni Jongin at ayaw na niya muli itong makita na nalulungkot. Ayaw na niya maulit ang araw na tinanggihan niya ito at nanlumo ang mukha nito. ""Mahal din kita, Soo."

Dahil si Jongin ang nag-iisang lalaking minahal siya ng buong buo, handa rin ibigay ni Kyungsoo ang lahat para mapaligaya ito pabalik.

"Para sa marami pang taon para sa atin." Pinatakan niya ng halik sa noo si Kyungsoo pababa sa kanyang mga labi.

Magkaparehas na ngiti ang kumurba sa kanilang mga labi.

"Jongin? Handa na ako. Punta na tayo sa Saint Clare Orphanage bukas."

“Sigurado ka ba?”

Mabilis na tumango si Kyungsoo. “Gusto ko na magkaanak na tayo, Jongin.”

Ngumiti si Jongin ng malapad at sinuklay ang buhok ni Kyungsoo. "Okay, Soo,” tumitig ito sa asawa. “Mahal kita."

"Mahal din kita, Jongin. Happy fifth anniversary, mahal."

"Happy fifth anniversary din mahal ko."

At inilawan na ang giant christmas tree sa field ng UST.


End file.
